This year's love
by T.S. Hemings
Summary: It's a C&M songfic... be kind... this is the continuation from the first chapter i wrote many moons ago... sorry about the delay! but, this one is from chandler's pov so... enjoy... and please, keep the flames to a bare minimum... :0
1. This Year's Love... (Monica's POV)

This year's love…  
  
By BellaMarie  
  
This is follows TOW the Thanksgiving Flashbacks when Chandler says he loves Monica…  
  
This is also my first, so be kind in reviews please!  
  
  
  
Walking down the street out into the crisp New York autumn, Chandler squeezed Monica's hand.  
  
What had just happened between them? He had said he loved her… surprise was an understatement. She didn't have to coax it out of him or show him that she loved him and that he felt the same way. No, he had done it all on his own; she wasn't holding his hand or guiding him now. He had said it all on his own…  
  
Granted he blurted it out… but that doesn't mean it wasn't true, right? That possibly chandler was feeling exactly like she was… that somehow, despite all intentions, this was love.  
  
Monica's mind drifted back to when she thought she had found love before. With the passing of each, a little piece of her had gone too. A tiny part of her had feared that when the right one came along, she might have nothing left to give. Yet somehow she felt this all rested on Chandler. Chandler was either gonna make her or break her; because what she felt between the two of them meant that he could very well be "The One"… or he would take what was left of her.  
  
Still walking on the near empty streets of late autumn, Chandler gently pulling her closer to him as they walked down the street broke Monica's thoughts. Looking up at him, all her anguish disappeared and she suddenly remembered how glad she was that she was in his arms. He turned to look at her… and smiled. She turned away, blushing and smiling, not trying to give too much away. And so they walked on…  
  
Again, her mind was reeling over the possibilities. Did he mean it? He had to if he was still here, right? She knew she was being silly—needing three little words so desperately. Couldn't she tell by the way he acted? By the way he smiled when she walked into a room? The way he looked at her as if she were the only one in the room…? No, somehow his vocalization would make all of these other things ten times more real… it would all become a reality. She had to hear it from him; she knew that now.  
  
Monica stopped suddenly making Chandler stumble over his own feet a little.  
  
"Chandler?" She asked, as she looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"Yeah?" He replied.  
  
Suddenly losing all her nerve, she turned her attention toward her feet. "I… well I … uh… I uh…"  
  
"Yes, Mon?"  
  
"Well… what I was going to say was…" she paused wondering if she should stop herself before it was too late.  
  
"…yessssssss?????"  
  
Unable to contain her self anymore, she let it all out.  
  
"Look, I've been thinking a lot about tonight and… the incident… and I know we shouldn't talk about it because there is the chance that it could ruin everything and I know I wouldn't want that because you mean so much to me and its just become something so much bigger than I can control that I need to know somehow that you feel the same way too—"  
  
Before she could go on, Chandler had cupped her face in his hands and kissed her soundly. He wanted to kiss her so that she knew what he was feeling… and that it was the same as her. When he broke the kiss, he eyed her carefully to see if she had understood. He watched her slowly open her eyes… with a growing smile that beamed genuinely back at him.  
  
Silently she took his hand again, with a smile on her face. "Let's go home," she said calmly and the smile he was trying to contain escaped and spread across his face.  
  
Monica knew then that Chandler would be her beginning or her end. It was love… and there was nothing that could be done now. All she could think was that this year's love… had better last.  
  
  
  
  
  
This year's love  
  
By David Gray  
  
This year's love had better last  
  
Heaven knows its high time  
  
And I've been waiting on my own… too long  
  
But when ya hold me like you do  
  
It feels so right  
  
I start to forget  
  
How my heart gets torn  
  
When that hurt gets thrown  
  
Feeling like ya can't go on….  
  
  
  
Turning circles where time again  
  
It cuts like a knife  
  
If ya love me, got to know… for sure  
  
Cos it takes something more this time  
  
Than sweet sweet lies  
  
Before I open up my arms and fall…  
  
Losing all control  
  
Every dream inside my soul…  
  
And when ya kiss me  
  
On that midnight street  
  
Sweep me off my feet  
  
Singing ain't this life so sweet  
  
This years love had better last  
  
This years love had better last  
  
So who's to worry  
  
If our hearts get torn  
  
When that hurt gets thrown  
  
Don't you know this life goes on  
  
And won't you kiss me  
  
On that midnight street  
  
Sweep me off my feet  
  
Singing ain't this life so sweet  
  
This years love had better last  
  
This years love had better last  
  
This years love had better last  
  
This years love had better last  
  
  
  
  
  
Ps… I do not own any piece of Monica or Chandler. I also do not own the lyrics to THIS YEAR'S LOVE by David Gray. But I will go ahead and mention that Chandler would be a GREAT stocking stuffer come Christmas…  
  
Ps.2… please don't flame me… I'm new to this… 


	2. Please Forgive Me (Chandler's pov)

Walking down the street out into the crisp New York autumn, Chandler squeezed Monica's hand.  
  
What had just happened between them? He had said he loved her. surprise was an understatement. Somehow it just slipped out. He knew he felt strongly for her. more so than anyone he had ever met in his life. but love? Yes indeed. There it had been. just billowing right below the surface, waiting just spill out. He slightly cursed himself for just how it spilled out. He had tried to pretend he didn't say it but he did. He always thought that when he told Monica that he loved her, that it would be a special moment, something that they would remember as special. Her, standing in the middle of his kitchen with a turkey on her head was not exactly how he pictured it. And yet it was still amazing. He hadn't been poked or prodded he just simply said the he loved her. It was like he was saying something that was a natural fact. The sky is blue. The grass is green. I love you. It was as simple and complicated as that.  
  
He felt her eyes fall upon him and could not help but look at her and smile. He couldn't even begin to tell her how good it felt when she looked at him that way. God how he loved that rush of looking into her eyes. It was almost like lightening was running all throughout his veins and he couldn't help but keep smiling. After she had looked away again, he looked back over to see her face become covered in a far off wonderment. She was thinking about it too, wasn't she? He knew he should probably explain himself because one minute he was freaking out the next, they're walking calmly through the park. Somehow he knew she had to understand. Somehow she would have to understand. His nerve was suddenly lost because he knew he could never put it into words for her to understand. It would just have to become an understanding between them. Sure, he could say those three little words again. But would she really understand the intense feeling of passion, love, fear, and friendship all rolled into that? He was never good with words anyways. and so they walked on.  
  
Suddenly, Chandler was pulled back by Monica's sudden stop.  
  
"Chandler?" She asked, as she looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"Yeah?" He replied as he looked deep into her eyes and briefly lost himself.  
  
"I. well I . uh. I uh."  
  
"Yes, Mon?" He was dying to say something, anything. But daring not to seemed the safer vantage. He only prayed that whatever he would say, that his words would not fall short.  
  
"Well. what I was going to say was."  
  
".yessssssss?????"  
  
"Look, I've been thinking a lot about tonight and. the incident. and I know we shouldn't talk about it-----god he didn't want to say anything stupid---- -because there is the chance that it could ruin everything-----he wanted to scream out loud that he loved her-----and I know I wouldn't want that because you mean so much to me-----he would rather die right now knowing that he loved her right then in this moment than to ever have to say goodbye----- and its just become something so much bigger than I can control that I need to know somehow that you feel the same way too-"  
  
Before she could go on, Chandler had cupped her face in his hands and kissed her soundly. He kissed her with every fiber of his being; after all, it was all he could do to show her everything inside. It was passionate and loving all at once and it clearly stunned Chandler just as much as it had Monica. Cautiously and slowly, Chandler broke the kiss. He looked for a sign or glimmer on her face to see if his meaning was understood at all. He watched her eyes open slowly. and she smiled at him.  
  
She had understood.  
  
Silently she took his hand again, with a smile on her face. "Let's go home," she said calmly and the smile he was trying to contain escaped and spread across his face. That same tingle of lightening escaped through his veins once they clasped hands.  
  
Chandler smiled to himself as well; she understood how he felt and there was nothing better on earth than knowing that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please Forgive Me  
  
BY David Gray  
  
Please forgive me If I act alittle strange For I know not what I do. Feels like lightning running through my veins Everytime I look at you Everytime I look at you  
  
Help me out here All my words are falling short And there's so much I want to say Want to tell you just how good it feels When you look at me that way When you look at me that way  
  
Throw a stone and watch the ripples flow Moving out across the bay Like a stone I fall into your eyes Deep into some mystery Deep into that mystery  
  
I got half a mind to scream out loud I got half a mind to die So I won't ever have to lose you girl Won't ever have to say goodbye I won't ever have to lie Won't ever have to say goodbye  
  
Yeah na na na na Yeah na na na na  
  
Please forgive me If I act alittle strange For I know not what I do It's like my head is filled with lightning girl Everytime I look at you Everytime I look at you Everytime I look at you Everytime I look at you 


End file.
